tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
The sixth season of the television series aired in 2002. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Michael Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Michael Brandon later re-dubbed six episodes for the US. Episodes # Salty's Secret - Salty is dismayed when he is sent to work at the quarry. # Harvey to the Rescue - The engines tease Harvey for his unusual appearance, but he soon proves his worth. # No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky is in a worse mood than ever when he is stuck with Salty, Bill and Ben for the night. # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Harold - Percy is stuck at a broken signal and Harold takes the mail all at once - with disastrous results. # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry - When Thomas breaks down near an old shed, he discovers a disused lorry named Elizabeth. # The Fogman - Ordinarily, Cyril, the fogman, warns the engines that there is fog ahead in Misty Valley, but The Fat Controller replaces him with a fog horn. # Jack Jumps In - Jack the front loader is eager to be really useful, but soon learns his mistake. # A Friend in Need - Jack tries to prove his worth after Ned nearly causes an accident with the bridge. # It's Only Snow - Thomas encounters trouble in the snow with his faulty snowplough. # Twin Trouble - Donald and Douglas fall out after an accident. # The World's Strongest Engine - Diesel returns and tries to prove that diesels are stronger than steam engines. # Scaredy Engines - Thomas teases Percy, but when they're sent to the Smelters to collect a special load Thomas gets his just desserts. # Percy and the Haunted Mine - Percy is spooked by a mine that sinks into the ground. # Middle Engine - 'Arry and Bert play tricks on Percy and James by shunting trucks in front of them. # James and the Red Balloon - Thomas and James are scared a hot-air balloon will steal their passengers. # Jack Frost - James is frightened when he sees a snowed-under Percy and mistakes him for Jack Frost. # Gordon Takes a Tumble - Salty gives Gordon advice, but Gordon refuses to listen. # Percy's Chocolate Crunch - Percy complains when he is restricted to one washdown a day, but gets dirtier than ever when he takes a load to the chocolate factory. # Buffer Bother - Bill is jealous when Ben gets brand-new buffers. # Toby Had a Little Lamb - Duck is unable to get to Farmer McColl's Field during winter, so Toby must rescue the lambs. # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - Thomas is proud when he gets to transport the famous singer Alicia Botti instead of Percy, but soon learns his lesson. # Thomas the Jet Engine/Thomas and the Jet Engine - Gordon boasts about being the fastest engine on Sodor, but Thomas soon proves him wrong. # Edward the Very Useful Engine/Edward the Really Useful Engine - Edward is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping Gordon and Duck. # Dunkin Duncan - Duncan gets too impatient at the incline and ends up falling into a muddy ditch. # Rusty Saves the Day - Rusty helps mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line, with Elizabeth's help. # Faulty Whistles - Duncan loses his whistle and the replacement is very musical. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * George (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Duke (music video cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * The Chinese Dragon (music video cameo) * Toad (deleted scene cameo) Characters introduced * Salty * Harvey * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Ned * Oliver the excavator * Kelly * Isobella * Byron * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Headmaster Hastings * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl (not named in original versions) Trivia * This season had its own special intro. * This season was the last to feature the old Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends logo in the intro. * This season has more narrators than any other. * This is the first season to be filmed in 16:9 widescreen. However, most of the first six episodes were matted from full screen. * From this season onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * This was Britt Allcroft's third and last season as executive producer. * This was the last season to feature an episode written by David Mitton. * This was Abi Grant's first season as script editor. * This was the first season to feature Steve Asquith as director. * In 2005, Michael Angelis renarrated some episodes from this season with new music by Robert Hartshorne. * This was Alec Baldwin's last season as narrator. * This is the first season to feature new models, the difference between these and the originals are that the originals look more "polished". * Despite being made in 2002, this season was not broadcast on Citv until early 2003. * This is the first season of the New Series due to the re narration for PBS Kids. Category:Television Series